A plethora of known computing devices are currently available for providing mobile image capture and sharing via a networked communication environment. Such computing devices include conventional cameras, video cameras, and mobile devices including smartphones, smart watches, tablets, laptops and other devices that include one or more integrated image sensors. Even wearable computing devices, such as life recorders can contain cameras worn around a user's neck and configured to take pictures of events and other data that occur during a user's course of daily action. Images captured with these devices can occur upon prompted instruction by a user, automatically on a fixed periodic schedule, or upon the sensed occurrence of detected events.
Regardless of how images are captured in an environment, a subsequent desire often exists to share those images with others. Image sharing can be done via a number of conventional communication networks such as a local area network (e.g. intranet), wide area network (e.g. Internet), cellular network, or other image-sharing environment. Prolific opportunities for image collection as well as image sharing results in a need to address potential privacy concerns of individuals that may be present in the images. Some individuals may desire to have access to images in which they are a subject, while others may desire to block or modify images in which they are a subject.